1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to paddings, for example for crash helmets, car seats or the like, which lie over relatively long periods of time directly against human limbs or body parts, a device for producing the padding, and a combination of a protective device, such as a crash helmet, and the padding.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Such paddings are used preferably as resilient interior linings of articles of clothing made of rigid materials for the comfortable wearing of the article of clothing and to achieve a surface at the body side which is as far as possible adapted to the anatomy of the respective body part. However, it is also possible to use these paddings appropriately not only for lining conventional seats and couches, but also medical devices which are used, for example, for bearing and supporting the human skeleton and as a consequence constantly lie against the body.
The shock-absorbing or impact-absorbing property of padding materials already known from the prior art is utilized by specialists especially for improving the protective effect and the wearing comfort of protective equipment such as, for example, crash helmets.
A helmet lining of this generic type is disclosed for example in German Offenlegungsschrift 3 540 883. This known helmet lining of an integral crash helmet has a dimensionally stable, shock-absorbing outer lining in the form of a shell and an inner, soft, air-permeable lining which is arranged on the inner side of the outer lining.
The inner lining, together with the outer lining, forms a network of ventilation channels which are formed by intersecting radial depressions in the inner lining and also in the outer lining at the respective contact surfaces.
Furthermore, this integral crash helmet has in the lower lateral region two air traps which are arranged on both sides and make possible an air supply to the ventilation network via connecting channels. In an upper section of the helmet, a ventilation opening is correspondingly provided which is connected to the ventilation system, so that during travel an air circulation takes place, with air exchange of the fresh air in the channels with the moist air in the helmet interior region via the open-pored inner lining.
The resilience of the padding material which is used to adapt the helmet to a body shape and thus improve the wearing comfort, however, brings with it considerable disadvantages.
Thus, the soft padding of the head shape is accordingly compressed to different intensities, so that the ventilation channels in highly loaded regions can be blocked by the soft padding pressing in. The result of this is that, in these regions, no more ventilation of the inner helmet region takes place whereas in the remaining channels relatively high flow rates can be produced by the overall reduced flow cross-section, which leads to an uncomfortable feeling for the wearer. Furthermore, the relatively thin inner padding at the highly loaded regions is quickly pressed through as far as the outer dimensionally stable padding, as a result of which uncomfortable and painful pressure points can occur at the affected body part at these sections.